


Chase Away The Nightmares With Me

by AvengeTheYoungbloods



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ana Amari and Moira O'Deorain both have PTSD, Author has PTSD. I know what the heck I'm talking about., F/F, I'm a citizen with PTSD and I write my experiences, Lena "Tracer" Oxton Has PTSD, Mental Health Issues, Original Female Character has PTSD, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, if any of the warnings in the summary make you uncomfortable please stay safe and do not read this!, kind of an excuse to vent a little bit but also to bring awareness that anyone can have PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-03-30 21:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengeTheYoungbloods/pseuds/AvengeTheYoungbloods
Summary: Slice-Of-Life type stories with characters that I believe (and that lore points to) have PTSD. This fic is sort of a venting place for me, but I only write about my experiences. My Original Character can be found in the story "The World Could Use More Heroes Love, You're Definitely One Of Them!".Warnings for this story include:Panic Attacks, PTSD Episodes, Anxiety, Depression, Suicidal Thoughts, and slight body dysphoria along with self-deprecating thoughts/words?? (I'm a genderfluid person with large breasts and hate them immensely during days when I don't feel feminine, so that will be implicated through various ways)





	1. Chapter One: Nightmares Frequent My Mind, And They Haunt Me Long After Waking

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by Chasing Cars -Snow Patrol.

_The nightmares started after Lena was able to stay anchored in the present. The accident messed up more than just her physical form._

Seven years.  
That's how long it's been since the slipstream accident.  
Seven years of nightmares and Lena's avoidance of anything that flies in the sky.  
Seven years since her initial diagnosis of PTSD and Panic and Anxiety Disorder.

Lena had done a good job with just hiding under one of the tables in the Overwatch carriers over those seven years, but her nightmares stayed throughout the years. It was something that she had gotten used to, and with getting used to new things, something new always pops up in the midst of routine, whether it's good or bad. This time, however, Lena had a dose of good luck when something new popped up in the midst of her routine. That something new was Overwatch medic Doctor Angela "Mercy" Zeigler. Lena courted the Swedish doctor for a year or so before officially asking her to be her girlfriend, and it had been three years to the day before Lena proposed. They married after two years of planning, and Lena couldn't be more grateful that Angela had come into her life.

Especially at this very moment, when Lena was having a panic attack after a brutal nightmare.

Lena couldn't breathe, though her body was hyperventilating. She felt like she was drowning and no one could grab onto her hand, no matter how close they were to her. Dread, fear, overwhelming feelings of doom, all of these things were what Lena was feeling and thinking when a sudden angelic voice cut through the panic and fear in the forefront of her mind.  
"Lena, my dearest. Liebling, you are safe. I know that you do not feel this way at the moment, but you are safe. You are here, you can touch me if you'd like to confirm that you are still here." Angela's calm and soothing voice spoke, and Lena reached a trembling hand out to touch Angela's arm. When Lena's clammy hand touched Angela's skin without going through it, Lena sobbed in relief and began to attempt to cling to her wife. Angela took the lead and pulled the smaller woman into her arms.  
"Angie, I thought...the nightmare, it, it was horrible. I was gone again, but when I came back, you didn't know who I was, and you were married to Fareeha." Lena spoke through heavy breaths as she finally found the space in her mind to breathe deeper before she passed out. Angela gently shushed the smaller woman, stroking her thumb across Lena's cheekbones and wiping her tears away.  
"Liebling, you're the only girl for me. Mein Gott, you have my last name to prove it." Angela smiled, gently pressing a kiss to Lena's forehead.

"Don't worry a hair on your gorgeous head, Meine liebe Frau. I'll stay with you until the very end. Ich liebe dich, meine Liebe." Angela soothed, holding Lena close to her as the smaller woman finally relaxed enough to fall back asleep with no nightmares to be seen.

_Lena was lucky to have Angela, but Angela believed that she was blessed by being set up with Lena._   
_**They truly loved each other, and that was that they needed.** _


	2. Chapter 2: I Saw Them Again, I Know I Did!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashe is normally a cold woman, but there’s something about Amelia Short that has made that cold and hard exterior shell melt.  
> Amelia Short gave up on love after losing Sara, but there’s something about Ashe that makes her believe that she can love again (no matter how much she denies it).

Amelia Short has had a very rough life. After losing her mom at 15 and her girlfriend at 20, she had pretty much given up on love entirely. After becoming an Overwatch agent after the event that made Ana, Jack, and Gabriel want her to be an Overwatch agent in the first place, Amelia dedicated her life to Overwatch, and her service dog, Aphrodite, was a staple to her mental health and was non-negotiable when she became an Overwatch agent.

Her life was full of joy from then on as she began to learn how to use her powers and not get so tired out afterwards. However, everything changed when someone new came to the facility as a starting agent.

When Amelia met the one and only Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe after she became an Overwatch agent, she was instantly smitten with the former gang leader. There was something about Ashe that made Amelia feel something akin to attraction deep down in her heart, even if Amelia denied it like the thought was scandalous. The first few months, Amelia and Ashe tried to avoid each other at all costs, but one particular mission was the straw that broke the camel’s back.

_**August 4th, 2056; 1:30 pm; Nepal** _

As the team made their way into the building, everyone noticed Ashe and Amelia making eyes at each other when the other wasn’t looking. Bets began to float around between everyone except for Ashe and Amelia, but any betting was cut short when Ashe tossed dynamite at the Talon soldiers and Amelia threw one of her knives into it, causing it to explode. The two smirked at each other, high-fiving and splitting up to go take care of the flankers.  
The fight raged on, and Amelia was taking out the soldiers as they came around the corner while Ashe was up a bit higher and sniping with her rifle. When Amelia went to kill the next soldier, however, she instead dropped her knife and began to back up as the flashbacks began to play in her mind.

_“Sara! No, how could this have happened?!”_   
_“You killed her! You took her from me and I repaid the favor!”_

“ **THE DARKNESS COMES FOR YOU!** ” Amelia yelled as the power flicked, and she used that opportunity to get away before she got hurt or blacked out again.  
Ashe saw Amelia disappear, and she hopped down from her perch.  
“ **BOB, DO SOMETHING!** ” Ashe called, and she sent BOB into the middle of the agents as she went to find Amelia. Ashe found Amelia outside on a balcony, curled up in a ball and crying softly, and she laid her rifle, coach gun, and dynamite down before kneeling by Amelia’s side.  
“Amelia, darlin’, are you alright?” Ashe asked softly, not touching Amelia until she was told that she could.  
“I saw them again Ashe, I know I did. I saw the people who killed Sara, even though two of them are dead and the other is rotting in jail. I can’t, I can’t go back in there Ashe, please don’t make me. Please…” Amelia cried softly, and Ashe couldn’t help but feel her hard exterior break even more than it had in the times that she’s been able to talk to Amelia.  
“I won’t make you go back in darlin’, may I touch ya? You seem like you could use a hug,” Ashe spoke seriously, offering her hand to Amelia. “However, if you don’t want to be touched, just tell me. I won’t make you do anything that you don’t want.”  
Amelia blushed softly, her panic levels already decreasing by just having Ashe around and hearing her voice. Amelia took Ashe’s hand gently, and once Ashe sat back a little, Amelia climbed into the other woman’s lap and curled up to where she could hear Ashe’s heartbeat. The action made Ashe’s heart rate quicken and her cheeks heat up, but she dutifully wrapped her arms around Amelia’s shaking frame from the cold. Ashe only withdrew her arms to slip her leather jacket off and wrap it around Amelia’s shoulders.  
“You know Ashe, I’ve been denying something for far too long and it’s biting me in the ass right now.” Amelia spoke softly, fully calm and warmer now than she had been when she first escaped out here. Ashe rose an eyebrow curiously, and she chuckled softly.  
“And what might that be, sweetheart?” Ashe asked, having a small inkling of what it was. At least, Ashe hoped that Amelia felt the same way about her as Ashe did. However, instead of replying with words, Amelia grabbed the collar of Ashe’s vest and pulled her into a deep kiss. Ashe was initially shocked, but relaxed into it as she took her hat off to block the view from the crowd that had begun to gather in the doorway unknown by either woman. Ana, Fareeha, and Hana cheered silently as they saw what happened.  
“Awww yeah! Genji, Lúcio, and Reinhardt, you owe me, Ana, and Fareeha the bet money!” Hana cheered, which spooked Ashe and Amelia. The two pulled away with deep blushes on their cheeks, and Ashe gently set her hat on top of Amelia’s head as the smaller woman giggled softly.  
“Unbeknownst to y’all, I technically win. I told Lúcio that I was going to try and tell Amelia today, and yes, I heard y’all betting on us.” Ashe smirked, and the others let out a collective groan of sadness as they paid up to Ashe.  
“Now come on guys, let’s go home so my little moon flower can rest.” Ashe added with a grin, gently picking up a visibly worn out Amelia and allowing Amelia to doze off in her arms.

**More than just the mission was won that day.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a bit more “tame”, but I kinda wanted to give a backstory as to how Ashe and Amelia got together in the first place. There will be angstier chapters involving these two later on though, so don’t be discouraged!


End file.
